The Rescue of Madelena aka Season Three, Please!
by Lollipop456
Summary: My own imagined Season Three. Including Gareth and Sid's rescue of Madelena, recruiting a pregnant Isabella and a reluctant Galavant along the way. Also, Richard and Roberta eagerly awaiting the birth of their first child. Plus, Chef and Gwynne's marriage is on the rocks. Almost quite literally.


When Madelena entered the Dark, Dark Castle; she felt a sensation come over her. It wasn't fear, or reluctance, or even nervousness. It felt like the moment when she first became Queen. Her climb up the social ladder had begun then and now her new powers would continue to grow stronger. She would get everything she wanted.

Madelena was shown to a dining hall. There was a long, narrow table and a roaring fireplace. The table was elegantly set with glass plates and untensils; not to mention there was every sort of food you could imagine.

"It's set for two." Madelena said.

"Yes, the DEL will join you soon. As I said before, he's been waiting for you. Will you take your seat please?"

The DEL's assistant pulled out a chair for Madelena which she accepted it. He then left her alone in the dining hall. Madelena waited for a moment, hoping a servant would come. If only she had her handmaiden. What was that little rodent's name? May? Jane? No, it had begun with a G. Oh yes, Gwyndolin.

Madelena forgot about Gwyndolin just as quickly as she remembered her. She shrugged and filled her own plate.

"You're a very light eater, your Highness."

Madelena accidentally dropped her fork at the sound of a flamboyant voice. She turned around and saw a man approaching her. He was dressed in a scarlet tunic with a dark purple cape. What fashion sense he had, made up for the lack of his physical appearance. He had a long, stringy red beard and not very well built. The most distracting was his bucked teeth.

"Are you the DEL?" Madelena asked, recovering herself.

"Who else would it be, my dear?" The DEL asked, chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I should have waited-"

"Relax, relax, Maddie. Help yourself." The DEL said, his tone very insistent.

"Your assistant told me that you've been waiting." Madelena said.

"Yes. I have. For a very...very...very...long...time." The DEL whispered.

"I'm sorry. Why are you talking like that?" Madelena asked.

"Like...what?"

"You keep pausing between your words and whispering."

"It's...for...dramatics...of...course."

Madelena grimaced. "Well, it is sort of annoying. Are you going to talk like that the entire time?"

"Of...course...I...am..." The DEL stopped when he saw the uncomfortable look on Madelena's face. He rolled his eyes. "Not. I am not. There, happy now? Oh, why does no one ever like that? What sort of villain am I if I can't be dramatic? They all are, you see! Morgan Le Fay, my brother Chester, that woman with the horns and scepter. Oh darn, I can never remember her name. It started with an M..."

"Excuse me, did you just say that you had a brother named Chester? Chester Wormwood is your brother?" Madelena asked.

The DEL smiled. "Let me guess: He forgot to mention that, didn't he? Oh, poor little Chesty has always been so jelly of me. Mummy chose me instead of him to be the new DEL, you see. My powers were more advance, and Chester's magic used to be absolutely dreadful. So here I am, and there he is."

"Right." Madelena stood and straightened her dress. "So, when do we start?"

"Why the eagerness, your Highness?" The DEL asked. "Afraid of second thoughts?"

Seeing the look of sudden reluctance on Madelena's face, the DEL sighed. He grabbed his chair and sat across from Madelena.

"Listen girlie, I don't take pupils who aren't one-hundred per cent committed. Half-assing something like this is like wearing a fabulous dress without a good set of heels. I just hate that. You wouldn't want me to hate you, would you, Maddie?"

Madelena stood again. "It's just that. There's this guy back in Valencia. His name is Gareth-"

"Oh, that's right. Gareth. My brother sent me a crow about him. About how he's dimwitted, ugly, and too soft for his own good."

"He just so happens to have a conscience." Madelena argued.

"There's no room for a conscience here, love. I mean, you will be destroying villages, murdering innocents, and turning the seven realms into your own personal slave ring. Not very good for a consience, is it?"

Madelena suddenly remembered. She had come here on her own accord. This is what she wanted. Not what Gareth wanted. He had tried to stop her. He wasn't her true love anymore. He was an obstacle.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Madelena apologized.

"Oh, it's all right. Gone and gone. Now, let's say we finish this delightful meal and then discuss your training, all right?"

The DEL moved his chair back to its original place and sat down. "By the way, that necklace really does with that dress."


End file.
